The Stars and The Lions
by Jester'sMind
Summary: Harry wasn't the only champion that was added on that Night of Halloween, after a few seconds of choosing the Durmstrang champion, the Goblet of Fire spat another name. One name that still haunts the Hogwarts students, except for the Golden Trio that is. Afterall, whoever thought of a mass murderer having a family?
1. A Black?

Hello! Jester'sMind at you service! This is just a simple, possible chapter one of a series I'm about to write.

And beware I have OCs, hope you'll like it!

**VKABFDCDHP**

Sirius Black wasn't very careful when he was young, doing everything that his parents had forbid him to do, and that includes doing things... underage. He never actually realized that it will bite him back one day, and seeing as he has indeed done the deed. Well, he might as well be responsible for it, as responsible as a soon-to-be psychotic murderer and betrayer, could be.

**VKABFDCDHP**

"The champion for Durmstrang,-" Albus Dumbledore read in a strong, clear voice and a twinkle in his eyes. "-will be Victor Krum!"

"No surprises there!" Ron yelled as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Viktor Krum got up from the Slytherin table and walked toward Dumbledore; he turned right and walked along the staff table. The Bulgarian was about to disappear through the door when the goblet suddenly turned red once more.

Viktor paused and with a confused look on his face turned to his Headmaster, wondering what was going on. Everyone's attention was focused once again on the goblet and whisphers broke out, the other students wondering if this was normal.

Everybody saw the way all the three Headmaster's eyebrows shot up in surprise, but none was more surprised than Ludo Bagman, who looked like he might die of excitement.

Mr. Crouch however didn't share their astonishment and instead looked quite suspicious of it, a second later a piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and the flames of the goblet once again turned back to blue-white. If Dumbledore wasn't surprised before, he was certainly quite gobsmacked now, it took a while for him to gather his wits, and every student was shifting in their seat, wondering what was taking too long.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts rolled the parchment, cleared his throat and just in case his glasses has fogged up, cleaned it nonverbally with a spell. He unrolled the parchment once again, and everybody was on the edge of their seat, wondering, if something had gone wrong.

"Altair... Black." Dumbledore whispered in shock, but everybody heard it quite clear and the Golden Trio was certainly more shocked than anybody. A beat of silence passed and Karkaroff opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by, a rather, enthusiastic shout.

"YES! Damn straight! I got this one in the bag! Ya hear me, Krum?!"

Everybody turned to the boy- no _teen_\- who shouted, he was on his seat standing and wearing a big grin on his face, one that Karkaroff would gladly wipeout, if only he knew how.

Nobody reacted for a moment, not knowing what to say, when suddenly all Hogwart students broke into whisphers.

"Black!?"

"Sirius Black!"

"The murderer!"

"Impossible!"

"He has a _son!?_"

But all of their whisphers were drowned out by Igor Karkaroff who was very red in the face.

"BLACK!" Karkaroff hollered in fury and he looked like he might hex the boy in his anger, but he was cut off by a loud clap.

Karkaroff looked like he'd bite the head of the one who clapped, but he lost all his anger when he turned to his side and instead looked stupefied at his student, none other than Viktor Krum.

"I'll be waiting for you then, Black." Viktor said with a smirk and continued his way to door and promptly disappeared.

Their Headmaster was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, the other Durmstrang students continued Krum's action and began clapping booming claps and if one would look closer some of the Bulgarians were banging their forks, spoons and most especially their goblets.

The Beauxbaton students started clapping too, though with more finesse and style and looked confusedly at the Hogwarts students, wondering why they weren't clapping.

Meanwhile, the teen on the spotlight was positively beaming and if possible the grin on his face grew bigger, he was also bowing mockingly at the applause that he was recieving.

"Why thank you! Thank you! And Merci to you as well!" The last one Altair said with a wink, no doubt directing it towards the female population of Beauxbaton's.

The clapping died down and with it Altair performed one last exaggerated bow, he opened his mouth no doubt about to say something more but this time Karkaroff cut him off quickly.

"Black," He said in a forced happy tone. "Why don't you go and follow Viktor now? And _actually_ wait there?"

The Black only mock gasped in response. "And make them lose the chance to see my grand self? Why Headmaster you must've gone ma-Ack!"

What the Durmstrang student was about to say was cut off when a book landed on the back of his head, quite solidly. He was rubbing the place where his head was hit when he turned around and glared at the culprit.

"You suck."

"Sorry, brother, but I don't swing that way." A teen with glasses replied while burying his head into _another _book.

Altair opened his mouth, no doubt about to say a retort when Karkaroff boomed.

"Altair, shut your mouth! Alnair don't antagonize your brother!"

Altair didn't care at what Karkaroff said and frankly he never will, but seeing that his brother was no doubt armed with another heavy book, he wisely shut his mouth.

"Yes, Karkaroff." Alnair replied in a bored manner and he smirked when he heard the snickers of his brother, who was probably amused that he didn't respect their Headmaster much either.

Karkaroff in return looked like he was about to say some very nasty words, but the presence of the other Headmasters and Ludo Bagman as well as Mr. Crouch, made him swallow those very words.

"Just.. just head to the chamber." Karkaroff said tiredly while massaging his temples.

"Roger dodger, Karkaroff." Altair saluted and quickly headed to the said chamber shaking the hands of his schoolmates while they either wore amused smirks or was going along with him and shook his hand in a professional manner.

"BLACK!"

"Geez, alright, alright. Talk about impatient." The boy muttered under his breath and his schoolmates who heard him chuckled in response.

It was quite clear that the Hall was in no hurry to figure out who the next champion was, every Hogwart student was quite distressed at the appearance of a student that has the surname 'Black' and Dumbledore looked like he was thinking hard on something.

Harry James Potter could care about it less actually, he was hurt that Sirius didn't even say anything about a son, or sons in this case. Hermione and Ron was actually still in shock much like the rest of the professors, but in Snape's case he was glaring venomously at the seat of the other Black, Alnair, who was too busy reading his books to pay much notice to the glaring teacher.

"I can't believe it." Ron breathed out of his stupor and Hermione nodded mutely agreeing with him, Harry was about to follow when Ron continued his line of thought.

"Hermoine! There's a male version of you! I mean look at that, reading while the selection of champions was going on. Bloody mad, that one."

The Gryffindor table, mostly the fourth years and above plus Ginny, erupted in laughter while Hermione was pink in the face glaring at Ron in the corner of her eyes.

There was nothing wrong with reading!

It took a moment for the Beauxbaton students to process what they saw, and they exploded into chatter when they realized that the teen was wearing the blood-red uniform of Durmstrang.

"_Sacrebleu!_"

"What is ze meaning of zis?!"

"Didn't zey say zat zere is only one champion for each school?!"

Madame Maxime their Headmistress was also fuming quietly in her seat but that didn't stop her from stopping the noise that was made by her students.

"Silence! I would talk to Dumbly-dorr about zis... miztake." She looked pointedly at Dumbledore and glanced at Karkaroff who buried his head in his hands.

Nobody in the hall noticed that Dumbledore already had another piece of parchment and with stunned brains they barely registered who was the next champion.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said loudly. "Is Fleur Delacour!"

This seemed to snap Harry out of his mood and shouted. "It's her, Ron!"

The girl who resembled a veela stood up gracefully from her seat and shook her sheet of silvery blonde hair and walked between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise and pushed the thought of a Black appearing on the back of her head, just like what Harry and Ron did to focus on the champions.

Sobs could be heard in the seats of the Beauxbaton students but when Fleur vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, hoping vainly that _another _Beauxbaton student would be chosen again.

The Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled another piece of parchment.

Dumbledore paused and his eyes scanned the crowd, if one would look closer, for a second, it looked like he glanced at Madame Maxime.

"The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" He said with a heavy voice and the smile that was once on Madame Maxime's face at the selection of her champion, changed once again into a frown.

Karkaroff, in return, who looked like he was in the dumps before looked quite happy, realizing that his school has more chances of winning since they have _two _champions instead of one.

"No!" Ron groaned loudly, but only Harry heard him, over the loud cheers and noise that erupted at the table next to them. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to their feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off toward the chamber just like the other champions.

The applause of the Hufflepuff table went on so long, that it took them a while to calm down and give Dumbledore the chance to talk.

And even then some Beauxbaton students complained and cried about the injustice of it all, only the look on their Headmistress's made them stop from creating more noise.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore beamed as the noise died down. "Well we now have, our _four _champions. I am sure that all the champions would count on you, to give every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contibute-"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenlt into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and siezed the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written on it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore.

The students automatically wondered if this champion was perhaps from Beauxbaton or from Hogwarts, or even Durmstrang for that matter, but then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read the name on the piece of parchment.

"_Harry Potter._"

**VKABFDCDHP**

Right, I forgot the disclaimer. This maybe the only time I'll say it so.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I repeat, I do not own Harry Potter. All characters belong to JK Rowling, bless her heart, the genius behind it all.**

**I only own my OCs. Thank you.**

Constructive criticism is a joy! Thanks for reading!


	2. Five- No, Six Champions!

Alnair Black, the older twin brother of Altair Black, was currently arching an eyebrow at the name that Albus Dumbledore spoke. Afterall, wasn't Harry Potter supposed to be underage?

Then again, he might be wrong, or perhaps his god brother just had the worst luck a wizard could possibly have. Alnair personally leaned to the latter, because, even he, a visitor from another school, has heard of the rumors concerning the Potter heir. Some adventures that he was sure his younger brother would give an arm just to go to.

Altair was always crazy like that.

But nonetheless, Alnair felt that it would be impolite not to clap, to Harry, that in another universe perhaps could've been like a brother.

But then again, it was never too late, to offer friendship to another. Afterall, _they're _family. No matter how twisted their bonds seemed to be.

**TSaTL**

Harry sat there, wondering if he just didn't hear correctly and just a twisted sort of nightmare that gradually grew worse in time. But he knew, _he knew_, that he'll probably never have a peaceful year in his school life.

A clapping sound from the Slytherin table erupted from the silence and Harry quickly looked at _who _did it, to see who was the one clearly not offended at the possible cheat of a champion.

Harry looked stunned at the teen that was clapping at him, because for a second, he thought he saw the youthful face of Sirius Black clapping at him with a stupid grin on his face looking every bit like a teenager. Then he blinked his eyes and saw that, no it wasn't his godfather that was clapping, but _his god brother_.

Harry never thought he'll use that word, _ever_, and he certainly never thought of Sirius having sons! But still for the support that, Alnair if he remembered correctly, gave him he shot him a weak smile in return.

Then he quickly turned to Ron and Hermione and that was when he saw the Gryffindor table, looking at him like it was his first day at Hogwarts all over again.

"I didn't put my name," Harry paused and shot his bestfriends hopeful looks. "You guys know that right?"

They didn't give any reply that they heard him, Harry opened his mouth about to say _something,_ though his mind drew up a blank, but Professor Dumbledore called him a moment too soon.

Only Hermione's push gave him the strength he needed to walk towards the chamber that the other champions disappeared to. He felt the stares of the teachers and Harry noticed that Dumbledore didn't have his usual smile on. Hagrid wasn't doing any better, he sat there shocked to the core at what happened.

The first thing he noticed was the fire growing in the fireplace and at the corner of his eyes he saw the portraits looking at him as he entered.

And that, that was when he saw three of the champions, gathered around the fireplace he saw earlier. In his eyes, Harry thought that they looked impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched-up and brooding, leaning against the mantelpiece, a distance away from Cedric and Fleur. Cedric standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire, like he was readying himself to go into battle. Fleur was the only one who turned to him, a questioning look on her face.

He didn't pay attention to any of the three, instead, his gaze was wandering around the room looking for the second champion of Durmstrang that was applaused warmly.

Harry saw him, Altair, bouncing on the balls of his feet like a little kid on sugar high. He also noticed that while the two brothers shared the same facial features with their father, Altair had a head full of golden locks illuminated by the fire, which made his hair appear a great deal more impressive. Like his hair was the shining gold itself.

Altair apparently noticed that he was staring and he shot him a big grin, one that looked eerily familiar to Sirius, and motioned him to come closer to him.

"Hullo." Altair greeted him with his grin still in place and despite the quite dire situation, Harry didn't have the heart not to smile at him back. There was something about the teen, an innocence that he was sure only belonged to children, that made it easy to return the gesture.

"Hi." Harry replied shyly. Altair opened his mouth, no doubt about to say something in return, but he didn't have the chance because before Harry knew it somebody pulled him backwards.

"Extraordinary!" A familiar voice muttered, squeezing his arm. "Absolutely extraordinary, could you believe it? We have _five _Triwizard champions?"

Viktor looked like he was just taking it in stride, no doubt thinking that it was just alright, their school had an extra champion, afterall. Cedric, on the other hand, looked like he wasn't sure if he heard it right, but seemed to relax a little.

Meanwhile, Fleur looked downright furious and Harry was expecting her face to turn into that of a cruel-beaked bird, but he was surprised that her face didn't change, whatsoever.

"Zis is not funny, Meester Bagman." Fleur said eyes flashing angrily. "Zair is already anozer from Durmstrang and now anozer from 'Ogwarts?! Evidently zair 'as been a mistake!"

"A mistake?" Bagman asked bewildered, like he hadn't heard of the word before. "No, no. There aren't any _mistakes_. But it is amazing!"

Harry felt Bagman's eye on him, and the man continued his tirade. "And as you know, the age restriction was only for extra safety measure. His name came out of the goblet and it's Harry's obligation-"

Bagman stopped speaking when the door opened once again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and lastly Professor Snape. Through the door Harry heard the buzz of all the students just before the Head of the Gryffindor House closed it.

Harry thought he saw Mad-Eye enter, in the corner of his eyes but McGonagall only shot him a look and allowed him to enter.

"Madame Maxime!" Fleur said at once, quite indignantly, striding towards the woman in question. "Zey are saying zat ze two of them is to compete also! And one of zem is a little boy!"

Harry stewed over being called a 'little boy' of all things, he was sure that he's been through a lot more than Fleur has, even when he was a _little boy. _And through his numb disbelief Harry heard Altair cry out an 'Oi!' with great offence, and at this point he would agree with him, not because he was his god brother (though it might have something to do with that), but because Harry was sure that Altair was of age and entered of his own free will.

While he, himself, did not.

Madame Maxime, it seems, was feeling the same emotions that Fleur was and she straightened herself, using her height to her advantage, and asked Dumbledore imperiously. "What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?"

The Headmaster of Hogwarts in response looked like he was mulling over it in his mind and Madame Maxime just continued, not minding that Professor Dumbledore didn't respond.

"And zis!?" She cried out. "Zis is against the rules! 'Ogwarts 'aving two champions as well as Durmstrang! _C'est impossible! _It is most unjust!"

The big-boned woman rested one of her enormous hand on her student's shoulder. "Dumbly-dorr, per'aps, you must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line and, per'aps, zere is somezing wrong wiz ze goblet-"

"No!" Ludo Bagman cut her off. "The Goblet of Fire couldn't make a mistake! It's impossible to mess with, with all it's charm and whatnot."

"And-" Professor McGonagall added quite loudly. "Dumbledore, wouldn't have made a mistake especially if the students lives are on the line."

"Zen why is zere two champions for Durmstrang and 'Ogwarts?" Madame Maxime asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nobody tried answering her question, not even Karkaroff who was looking quite glum.

"Maybe, just maybe-" Bagman muttered to himself.

"Speak up, Meester Bagman, share your thoughts in this matter." Bagman shot the big woman a look and spoke his thoughts.

"Well, we don't really know how the goblet chooses the champions, now do we? Maybe in the case of Mr. Black-" He looked fearfully at the teen in question, but the boy just blinked in return. "-the goblet found the same characteristics all the champions shared."

"Hardly," Karkaroff snorted at the theory. "I don't think Black has _any _characteristics that Viktor has."

Harry looked at the teen, wondering what he was feeling about all this, but he was bewildered when he only saw a childish pout on Altair's face and a muttering of 'not true' under his breath. Harry was greatly amused by his actions, seemingly acting more like a child than his real age.

_Though_, Harry thought to himself with a grin. _Maybe Alnair has enough maturity for the two of them. _He was broken out of his thoughts when Snape spoke.

"I agree with you, Karkaroff." The Potions Master said softly, eyes alight with malice. "The only characteristics that Potter and Black could share is their determination to break rules. Which I am quite sure the other _rightfully _chosenchampions do not have."

"Thank you, Severus." Dumbledore said tartly, though that didn't stop Snape from looking at Harry and Altair disdainfully. Harry felt protective of the child-like teen who didn't deserve this treatment, who was in return, only looking at Snape quizzically, probably wondering why the Professor was giving him a stink eye.

This time Dumbledore stared at Harry, who was returning the gesture, trying to know what his Headmaster was feeling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" Harry could've snapped his neck at how fast he was shaking his head, but he knew that a simple shake of his head wouldn't be enough for anybody in the room.

"No." He answered truthfully. Snape made a sound of disagreement and he could see that Madame Maxime was intently looking at him, perhaps to see if he was telling the truth or not.

"Did you ask an older student to put your name in the Goblet of Fire?" Professor Dumbledore asked calmly, ignoring the others and focusing on Harry at the moment.

"_No._" Harry said firmly, hoping that that would be enough for the others to back down, but apparently not.

"But of course 'e is lying!" Madame Maxime cried out, again, but it was Professor McGonagall's last straw it seems because she said something back.

"What nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and since Professor Dumbledore believes in Harry, it should be good enough for everybody else!" The old woman snapped back, and she shot an angry look at Professor Snape, angered that he wasn't taking Dumbledore's side on the matter.

"Meester Crouch.. Meester Bagman, 'Oo are our judges. You must agree zat zis is most irregular?" Madame Maxime implored.

"I should've brought other entrants," Karkaroff muttered to himself. "Anybody would've been better than, _Black_, of all people."

Ignoring the muttering of Durmstrang's Headmaster, Mr. Crouch looked shrewdly at Madame Maxime and answered curtly. "We must follow the rules, and the rules state, clearly I might add, that those whose names came out of the goblet are bound to the tournament."

"Well," Bagman beamed happily. "Barty knows the rule book back to front, so I guess we really don't have a choice in the matter."

"That means that I won't be able to change my champions, won't I?" Karkaroff said miserably, like something terrible was about to happen.

Madame Maxime was about to open her mouth, something along the lines of _their _school having _two _champions and he shouldn't be complaining about anything, but somebody that has been silent all the while since he entered spoke up.

"Not likely, Karkaroff." A gruff voice called out. "Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said."

Harry saw a few people who jumped at Moody's voice, but he continued like it was just another occurance.

"While your theory was fine, Ludo, I think that and especially strong Confundus Charm bamboozled that goblet into forgetting that only three schools were supposed to compete in the tournament. And instead of three he quite possibly made it _five_." Moody looked darkly at Altair, like he was the cause why he was scarred so greatly in his person, but quickly looked at Karkaroff instead, who was now sweating bullets at his gaze.

"Evidently, someone 'Oo wished to give 'Ogwarts and Durmstrang more chances of winning!" Madame Maxime said with a huff.

"Maybe not. Maybe someone's hoping for Potter and Black to die in it. Afterall, this isn't just some willy-nilly tournament, remember there was a reason why the Triwizard Tournament was stopped. How many deaths happened again?"

Silence ensued in the chamber, Harry saw Altair turn a shade paler and Harry was sure he was quite pale as well.

"How this situation arose, we do not know," Dumbledore said, speaking to everyone in the room. "It seems to me, that we have no choise but to acccept it. Both Altair and Harry have been chosen to compete in the tournament, just like Viktor and Cedric. Therefore-"

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr-"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it." This didn't seem to deter Madame Maxime at all, instead Harry saw a certain fire of determination burning behind her eyes.

"Why, 'es. I do believe so, do 'oo not agree zis is unfair? To us of Beauxbaton's?"

Dumbledore looked incline to agree with the truthfulness of that statement, and looked questioningly at Madame Maxime. "And what is your alternative Madame Maxime?"

"I want anozer of my students to enter, on zair own choice of course." Bagman looked excited at the prospect of having, _six _champions but Mr. Crouch clearly disapproved.

"It wouldn't be fair if we don't use the goblet, and if I remember correctly, the Goblet of Fire wouldn't work until there would be another Triwizard Tournament to be held." Mr. Crouch argued.

With her lips curled into a frown, Madame Maxime was about to say something back but Dumbledore stopped it before it could be a full-blown argument.

"I agree to the terms, Karkaroff?" The man in question looked like he swallowed a lemon, probably because they lost an advantage to one school, but nodded his consent nonetheless.

"Brilliant!" Bagman said quite ecstatic, about this all. "Shall we go on then? Got to give the champions their instuctions. Barty, want to do the honors?"

"But-" Professor McGonagall interrupted. "-what about your other champion Madame Maxime? Shouldn't you call her here."

Madame Maxime only waved her hands in response. "I shall tell her ze instructions in a latter date and I am quite sure she isn't in ze hall."

McGonagall looked alarmed at her statement. "The other champion is underage?!"

"Of course," The Madame replied smoothly. "Afterall, Potter was allowed wasn't he? Oh, and Mr. Black I would be careful. Don't hold back on her now." A smirk wormed into her face and Harry saw Altair visibly stiffen at the statement, but before he could ask why, Mr. Crouch already started telling them the instuctions they needed to follow.

**TSaTL**

That was long, and unoriginal. I'll try to make the changes apparent next chapter. And I'm gonna say that in this fic, only three Oc's will be present. So yeah.

Hope you like it.


	3. Unorthodox Family

An angry buzz was currently hanging around the Great Hall, which made it hard for Alnair to read his book in peace, but still he can't understand why most of the buzzing seem to originate from the Hogwarts student.

Alnair wasn't stupid, but one would think that Hogwarts would be happy of having two champions instead of one, unlike Beauxbaton, it made them have more chances of giving honor to their school. That wasn't even the root of their problem, somebody clearly messed with the goblet, probably one of the teachers, because _really _how can a student mess with a magical _artifact?_ And based on the weak smile that a messy haired boy sent him, Harry he presumes, it was like he didn't want to enter, _at all_.

The poor boy was probably hoping for a peaceful year after the misadventures he's been through, and for that Alnair doesn't really blame him. Then there was the fact that Harry was _underage_ and Alnair already saw the attempts of several underage students that wanted to enter.

He enjoyed the plan of the Weasley Twins the most, and he had to applaud them for making the Ageing Potion, it was ingenius afterall, that and Alnair knew that brewing that potion takes a lot of skill.

Skill, that Alnair didn't have himself, but that's another topic entirely.

He was getting sidetracked and seeing that he probably couldn't read over that irritating buzzing noise, he should get going. Afterall, he had no purpose to be there when Altair wasn't.

And without further ado, the blond silently left the Slytherin table, missing the snide remarks they shared about Harry and his own twin brother. But it was probably for the better, wouldn't want _utter _chaos to ensue in the Great Hall nor hexes and curses to flying overhead.

**TSaTL**

Harry listened to the instructions in a detached manner, only catching the important stuff and completely ignoring the conversation of Dumbledore, Mr. Crouch and Bagman.

He was only snapped out of his stupor when he felt somebody poke him at his sides, turning around he saw the worried face of Sirius? No, that wasn't right. It was Altair.

"Kiddo," Harry looked at him in confusion, wondering why Altair wasn't using his name, but he saw how worried he was in his grey eyes, so he let it go. "Are you alright?"

Harry opened his mouth about to say that, _he was fine_, but he stopped, it's just that it felt _wrong _to lie to him, when he was really concerned about his well-being.

"I'll be fine." He conceded and that was the truth, he was used to these things. It'll come and go and in the end of the day, hopefully, he'd still be alive and breathing.

Altair smiled, a warm smile that one would give to a child, but somehow Harry felt no offence, because, he needed the comfort. Just this _once. _He rarely had that kind of smile, one that would say _'It's alright, it'll pass'_, and somehow Harry believed it. Wholeheartedly.

When Harry took off his eyes from his god brother, he'll never get tired of that word, he saw Madame Maxime and Fleur speaking fluently and quickly in French and Karkaroff beckoning Krum to his side. He saw Krum flicker his eyes to Altair and he only smiled assuredly in return, motioning to Krum to follow their Headmaster.

Harry saw Karkaroff sigh but waited patiently for Krum and glared daggers at his second champion, Altair only shrugged in return a cocky smirk on his face.

Dumbledore turned to them, the only three left in the room, and Harry noticed that at some point the other teachers must've left, but he didn't let his thoughts dwell at that, and listened to what Dumbledore had to say.

"Harry, Cedric, Altair," The Black's name felt foreign at Dumbledore's tongue but he still smiled at the three of them. "I suggest you go to bed. Durmstrang, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are most probably waiting to celebrate with you, it would be a shame to waste this excellent excuse to make a lot of noise."

"Don't worry, Professor Dumbledore!" Altair chirped and a smirk appeared in his face when he spoke again. "I'll make sure to make as _much _noise as possible."

Chuckling at the teen's statement, Dumbledore once again smiled warmly at them and waved them off. "Off you trot!"

"You know," Cedric said after a beat of silence, once they exited the chamber. "I feel very afraid for the Durmstrang students. Very afraid." The Hufflepuff said with a nod, as if, to strengthen the statement.

"I don't blame you." Harry stated wryly and looked at the Black, to see how he'd react.

The two Hogwarts students shared a shudder when they saw the downright wicked smirk on Altair's face, and they pitied the poor souls that would suffer the fate that Altair planned for them.

The Great Hall was filled with silence now that it was deserted and the three wasn't talking to each other. Harry and Cedric was walking side by side and Altair was a few steps ahead of them, then suddenly he turned around and grinned at them rather enthusiastically, all remnants of mischief gone from his face.

"I know that this might be late, but, better late then never right?" Cedric and Harry looked at each other confusedly and looked at the blond who was still grinning, wondering what he was talking about.

"Late, for what?" Cedric asked cautiously. He wasn't afraid that the Black would lash out, he would've done so earlier, and Cedric didn't feel anything malicious about him at all.

Truthfully, if he didn't know any better, Cedric would've thought that Altair was just a normal teen. Not part of a family that went into insanity, and most probably has a psychotic murderer for a father.

No, he just had the feeling that, Altair, was too similar to the Weasley Twins for his tastes. And Cedric prayed that they wouldn't meet, because it would just be a recipe for _disaster_, complete and _utter _disaster.

"Introductions!"

"You're joking." Cedric spoke slowly, disbelief coating his words. Altair in return only beamed brightly back, and the two Hogwartians had the urge to cover their eyes from the brightness.

"Nope!"

"Weren't you in the same room as we did a minute ago?"

"Well," Altair began and a sheepish smile began to form on his face. "I wasn't really listening."

Cedric was stunned for a moment, completely stunned, while Harry was biting his cheek, stopping himself from chuckling at Altair's action.

"Sorry?" He apologized, though it sounded more of a question. But Cedric, bless him, only took it in stride and offered a hand to Altair.

"Cedric Diggory, Hufflepuff Seeker and Captain of the Quidditch team." Altair shook Cedric hands enthusiastically, a smile on his face.

"It would've been cool to see your Quidditch Tournament, pity that the Triwizard Tournament has to take priority."

"Yeah," Harry agreed and Cedric was nodding along. "Maybe we could've seen you and Krum on your brooms, Ron would've love that."

Altair paled comically at the mention of brooms and was already shaking his head so hard, that Harry wouldn't have been surprised if his head was detached from his neck.

"No, no, no, no, no. Bad idea, kiddo. Me and brooms? Wouldn't work, I'm not exaclty known with my compatibilty with brooms, if you know what I mean."

"Actually, I prefer to think that the brooms just couldn't lift that ego of yours." A voice that sounded just like Altair answered honestly.

Altair glared at his brother that appeared and Harry stood there, mouth ajar at what he was seeing. He had his suspicions, of course, that Altair and Alnair were twins, their names were proof of that, but actually seeing it was another thing.

Harry and Cedric couldn't see the two of them clearly at the Slytherin table, they only knew that Alnair was the one who wore glasses and the one who threw a book at Altair, but seeing them side by side looking so much like each other, well... they were _doomed_.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you promise me? That you wouldn't let the two of them meet with the Twins?"

"No promises there Cedric, no promises." Harry heard something akin to a whimper from the prefect, and Harry didn't blame him. He felt chills at what might happen if the Black Twins were to meet the Weasley twins, a shudder wrecked through his spine.

They were so _dead_.

Harry observed the identical twins while they were immersed in their bickering, and just like Altair, his brother had the same blond hair, the only thing that stops the two of them from looking like a teenage clone of their father. And besides the glasses that Alnair was wearing they were, indeed, identical.

Altair was grumbling while his arms were crossed petulantly, and from the looks of it, he lost an argument with his brother. But it looked like even if he lost an argument with Alnair it didn't seem to damper his spirits a little bit, and a second later he was once again bouncing on his heels, very much like a child.

"So, kiddo, what's your name?" Altair asked curiously and Harry stilled at the question, somewhere at the back of his mind he heard Alnair muttering an 'I don't believe it' under his breath and Cedric chuckling to himself.

Harry barely stopped himself from gaping at the teen, but nonetheless he answered his question, uncomfortably. "I'm, er, Harry Potter. Gry-"

What he was about to say was cut off, when Harry felt the air on his lungs leaving him and the only thing he could see now was the blood-red uniform of Durmstrang, and Harry noticed absentmindedly that it made them look like nut-crackers.

"Altair! You're suffocating him!" Alnair snapped and he did everything in his power to pull his brother away from Harry, who was turning into an interesting shade of purple, while Altair was mumbling things in Bulgarian.

Harry sucked in a deep breathe when he felt the iron grip of Altair leave him, and somewhere in the back of his mind Harry realized that hugs could be lethal, especially if it was Mrs. Weasley and Altair was the one doing the hugs.

Cedric was hunched over laughing at the scene while Alnair tried to talk some sense to his emotional brother, afterall he couldn't imagine Sirius being happy with them when they killed his godson via hug. That was just one thing Alnair didn't one to experience.

And not for the first time, Harry, truly appreciated the air in his lungs.

Once the twins sorted things out they both apologized profusely to him, while bowing, and Harry thought he saw some tears in Altair's eye.

"Sorry," Altair burst out when he stopped his bowing. "It's just well, you're family and it's been a long time since we've seen you."

"No, I just personally think that you were dropped when you were a baby, which in turn caused you mental problems that you're showing now." Ignoring the glare his brother sent him Alnair continued. "Don't take it the wrong way, Harry. But still, welcome to the family and you might never stay the same again."

Altair shoved his brother for his words and scowled. "Don't mind him, he just hates our surname, I do too, but it's really the only surname we were allowed to keep. But Alnair hates it more than I do."

"Our family's famous for being pro-pureblood and hates muggleborns."

"Your point?"

"They behead their house-elves."

"..."

"I win." Alnair stated with a smug grin on his face, while he enjoyed watching his brother open and close his mouth like a fish.

"So your father's Sirius Black, then?" Cedric asked curiously, though you could see confusion clouding his eyes. "But how are you related to Harry?"

"Yup." Alnair and Altair chorused.

"To the first question-"

"-and we're related because of his grandma-"

"-Mrs. Dorea Potter née Black."

"I just got deathly afraid of the two of you." Cedric confessed and Altair gasped and put a hand over his heart.

"You wound me, Diggory, and we haven't even introduced ourself properly yet."

"Alnair-" The glasses wearing Black began.

"-and Altair-" His younger brother continued.

"-Black, from Durmstrang!" The two Blacks said simultaneously and smirk were on their faces, that was when Harry processed what they said.

There was a Black that became a Potter!?

Cedric wasn't very good at hiding his emotions, because Harry could see his amusement clear in his eyes also in the way he tilted his lips. The Hufflepuff shot them a smile and bid them goodbye.

"It was nice meeting you," Cedric said politely amusement still on his face. "But I have to go now, see you guys later!"

"That was sudden." Altair blinked owlishly and out of nowhere accused his brother. "I told you we should've gone with our nicknames!"

"Altair, we _don't _have nicknames." Alnair said dryly and turned to Harry. "You want some company on the way to your common room?"

Well, that was out of the left field. Harry supposed that they were serious when they said they were family and he had to blink away the tears that traitorously appeared in his eyes.

"Yeah, I could go with that." Harry said softly and not a minute later he was smiling happily at the banters of the Black Twins.

"Riot is not a nickname."

"It is so! I mean it sounds like my name!"

"Your name's Altair." Altair nodded and scrutinized his brother.

"It is and if you take off the 'Al' and read the left-over letters backwards, it'll say-"

"Riat." Alnair said with a raised eyebrow and Altair pouted.

"Which is not cool, so let's change the letter 'a' with an 'o', right Harry?"

"I'm with Alnair." Harry said truthfully and that was just because he knew that if Altair had that as a nickname he'd probably used it in endless jokes.

Altair glared at him, but there was no heat in the action, and instead he turned to his brother. "That's just because if we do it with your name, it'd be Rian!"

"I will not agree for that to be my nickname."

"But it's cool!"

"Says you!"

"Yes! Says me."

Harry grinned at Alnair who facepalmed and was now grumbling under his breath while Altair was sulking, he sighed at the feeling of contentness around them, and not for the first time, Harry wished that they would've gone to Hogwarts instead.

"Gen?" Alnair spoke out of the blue and it took a moment for Harry and Altair to realize that Alnair must've been thinking about possible nicknames.

"Dude, no."

"It's a perfectly fine name." Alnair huffed and he was a little red on the face, he thought it was a great nickname.

"Nah, don't mind, I'll stick with our real names instead though you guys could call me Riot if you want!"

"Fine, then my nickname's Rein."

"Sure," Harry agreed absentmindedly but he had to take step back when he realized that Alnair, of all people, agreed woth his brother to have a nickname. And apparently it showed on his face too.

"Don't be surprised Harry, our names sound so alike that it gets irritating from time to time." Altair nodded his agreement and even though Harry said sure, he liked calling them by their given names much more. It made them seem more real.

Silence fell, but it wasn't an uncomfortable kind of silence, instead it was one that made you feel calm and enjoy the tranquility of the moment.

"Well, I guess this is where we leave you." Alnair spoke over the silence and Harry looked around, surprised that they were indeed infront of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady turned to them and when she saw the twins, she was horrified that she couldn't even utter a word. In the corner of his eyes, Harry saw a witch that looked vaguely familiar with the Fat Lady and before she could scream, Alnair spoke smoothly.

"Hello, Madame you look lovely today." The Fat Lady in response only shut her mouth and looked incredulously at him, then the witch whispered something to her.

"It seems that two among you have been chosen as your repective school's champions." The Fat Lady said and she didn't say anything about the two Blacks, which was odd to Harry.

"Balderdash?" Altair read in a small parchment, disbelief in his tone. "That's your password?"

Harry snapped his neck to look at Altair. "How did you know our password?"

"We have our ways, Harry." Alnair was the one who answered his question but Harry couldn't help but look at them and Alnair continued with a roll of his eyes. "Don't worry, we have every common room's password in that parchment."

"...Even Slytherin?"

Smirks were on both of their faces but they didn't answer, and Harry didn't need them to, the look on their faces were enough.

The Fat Lady looked shrewdly at the two Black and they smiled reassuringly in return, they wouldn't sell others password, they were above that. Alnair and Altair just wanted to test their skills in espionage, and discovering the passwords of each House was a good start.

"Well, I suppose I could let you enter sometimes, but only if you know the password." The Lady said sternly and the twins nodded, happy that they could now enter the common room of the Lions.

The portrait swung forward and a blast of noise was released, Harry was afraid that he'll go deaf if he were to enter. It was just his luck that his housemates hauled him in, leaving his god brothers outside.

The portrait was closed and Altair was about to say the password again when Alnair cut him off.

"No."

"Why not?!" Altair whined, it sounded like they were having an awesome party! A smirk that was all to familiar to Altair appeared on his brother's face and one also appeared in his when Alnair spoke the next words.

"I think our schoolmates missed us, most importantly our Headmaster."

"Your evil brother." Yet the smirk on Altair's face was still there and it only got wider when Alnair spoke his retort.

"We're twins."

"Touché."

"Mass pandemonium?"

"Mass pandemonium."

"I knew there was a reason why we're twins!"

**TSaTL**

Harry's mood was plummeting fast since he entered the common room, nobody believed him that he _didn't _enter his name, ye they were saying otherwise.

And it hurt more than he cared to admit that Ron didn't believe him, the idiot. He didn't want to expect that Hermoine might believe him either, it just _hurt_. Your bestfriend for what? _Four years_. Believing that he entered his name on a tournament he clearly _didn't _want to participate in.

_Harsh._

Harry wondered if that was lingering on Cedric's mind earlier, but he didn't ask him, whether because the Blacks were there or not, he didn't know. His heart wrenched, wondering if Alnair and Altair would believe him if he told them he didn't enter, Sirius would believe him wouldn't he?

That calm and peaceful moment with Alnair and Altair seemed like a millenia ago, but Harry was sure of one thing.

He wasn't looking forward waking up tomorrow.

**TSaTL**

Well... what do you guys think? Still haven't introduce the third and last Oc yet, but it'll come.

Hope you guys liked it!


	4. The Road to Doom

Beware! I haven't checked any mistakes, so I apologize in advance if it sounds weird.

**TSaTL**

Altair and Alnair were inside the castle at the crack of dawn, hiding from their schoolmates and Headmaster alike, knowing full well that if they were to stay within Karkaroff's reach not even Viktor Krum's words would make him stop from wringing their necks, well that is to say if he wouldn't join the party himself. But still, they had to say, Hogwarts was quite beautiful and the ghosts were quite friendly, once you took off your Durmstrang uniform.

Corridors upon corridors greeted them and they could see some students heading to the hall, Alnair was amused by the way they flinched at the sight of the two of them, while Altair, not so much.

"Wow, by the way they act around us, it's as if we already killed people." Altair said dryly, noticing that some first-years were shaking in their boots.

"Come off it, I think it's amusing." Alnair replied offhandedly and he smirked when he spied some students turning around, finding another corridor they could walk through, so they didn't have to walk pass them.

"You enjoy terrorizing people!" Altair said scandalized. "I, in return, do not!"

"Say that to the people you pranked and I'll listen to you." Alnair shot back and he succeeded in shuting up his poor younger brother, who was now pouting. Very mature, for a seventeen year old, very mature.

"That doesn't count as terrorizing." The younger blond grumbled and Alnair only looked at him dryly in response.

"It doesn't!" Altair insisted, ignoring the way his brother seemed to enjoy scaring the students, he doesn't blame them for being afraid. Alnair's smirk was terrifying.

"Yes, Altair, whatever you say."

"All of my hate, brother. All of my hate."

"I bask in it, little brother."

"I AM NOT YOUNGER!" Altair shouted and a few students jumped, to Alnair's further amusement, while others already flew away from the corridor.

"So much for not terrorizing." Alnair muttered and he was rewarded with a heated glare, to which he raised his arms up in mock surrender.

Some length away from the two them, in the end of the corridor, a witch appeared wondering what the noise was all about, but when she saw blond locks and a face that she thought she'll never see again, she felt herself go weak in the knees.

'_Why is it,_' McGonagall thought in exasperation and a small amount of fondness. '_That even when James and Sirius_ _aren't here, their children make sure _I _don't forget _them_?_'

"Black!" Professor McGonagall barked and she was secretly pleased when she saw the twins (_The horror! _McGonagall screeched in her mind. _Twins?! Twins of all things?! Sirius Black you better make sure I don't see you, or there'll be hell to pay! Azkaban has nothing on me!_ (Somewhere in the continent a certain black haired, grey eyed former Azkaban inmate shuddered violently.)) straighten their backs and focused their attention at the tone of her voice.

'_If only_,' The Gryffindor Head though tiredly. '_Fred and George would do the same._'

But apparently, the Weasley Twins already developed a huge amount of nerve concerning herself, that the Black Twins didn't seem to have gotten. Yet.

"Yes?" The two Blacks said uneasily and McGonagall took the time to observe them, so she didn't confuse one to the other. She was relieved to notice that they didn't seem keen on being mistaken for each other, if the glasses on one of them was any indication, and looked at them sharply.

"What was the noise all about?" The witch inquired and she had to restrain herself from smiling at the way one was flailing around eyes darting everywhere.

"It was nothing Professor," The one wearing the glasses smoothly said, Alnair Black if she remembered correctly, the one that wasn't chosen as a champion. "Just had some misunderstandings, is all."

Altair Black, the other champion of Durmstrang, nodded vigorously and was already gathering his wits, based on the way his flailing was slowly diminishing.

Raising an eyebrow at the unexpected action from one of Sirius' brood, but then again she wouldn't have expected anything else from Sirius' son when they were trying to get out of trouble, McGonagall had her curiousity peaked. "And pray tell, Mister Alnair Black, what is this misunderstanding you speak of?"

Alnair's eyes were twinkling amusedly and if McGonagall didn't know better she would've thought he copied it from a certain Headmaster.

"Well Professor McGonagall," Alnair began amusedly and he noted the way both of her eyebrows were raised. "Altair here was protesting that he wasn't younger, but in fact he is."

Alnair professionally ignored the glare that his brother pinned him with, one that was quite terrifying, if it weren't for the fact that he often saw the same glare directed at him countless of times.

"And do tell, Black, why aren't the two of you in the Great Hall, eating?" McGonagall asked in a clipped tone, ignoring the question that was burning in the back of her head, wondering _how, _they knew her name. But then again, in the other hand, her name wasn't really a secret.

A wide grin stretched on Alnair's face, one that was mirrored by Altair after a few seconds, the two of them looked amusedly at McGonagall and asked a question in perfect synchronization. "What do you think, Professor?"

"Merlin's beard! What did the two of you do?!" The witch asked furiously, though if you looked closer you could see her suppressing a smile. The two of them acted too much like another band of misfits, a band that, sadly, was missing two members.

The twins gave no answer, but they were still grinning ear-to-ear, and McGonagall rolled her eyes in fond exasperation, knowing that it was no use to ask what they did. She supposed that she'll just have to make sure that her ears are open at all times, and deduce which prank they did based on the rumors.

"Minnie! Oh, Professor Minnie!" Two voices echoed in the corridor, and the Black Twins saw the way McGonagall's lips thinned, looking displeased at the two people that called to her.

"Yes, Messrs Weasleys, to what do I owe this pleasure?" The professor said tightly, giving the redheads a stern glare. No doubt irritated at the blatant disrespect, that, or she just didn't like it that much when they showed it to foreign visitors.

The Blacks leaned towards the latter.

Alnair and Altair surveyed the Weasley Twins, the twins that, if they remember correctly, grew beards when they tried to pass the Age Line. Ah, good times, good times. Altair had a laughing fit when he saw it, while hidden under the shadows of course.

Fred and George did the same thing that the two Blacks were doing, and when both pair of twins finished their observations, the four shared a smile.

The Hogwarts staff felt chills go up their spine, the ghosts thought they felt colder and the students, the poor students, were shuddering through out the castle.

"This will be an interesting year. Don't you think Gred?"

"Aye, I quite agree with you Forge."

Offering a hand to the twins they were facing, all of them shared handshakes, smiling to each other, like they weren't planning the doom of all the people in Hogwarts ground.

Minerva McGonagall felt that a contract of devils just happened in front of her, and she was powerless to stop it.

It was official, she doomed Hogwarts.

Clearing her throat and ignoring the way that all four of them looked at her at the same time,(_Did they make themselves quadruplets in front of me? _McGonagall thought incredulously. _Merlin's beard, did they just seal it with a handshake!?_) she raised an eyebrow at the four of them.

"What are the two of you doing here?" McGonagall clucked at the redheads. "Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall?"

The Weasley Twins, she suspected it to be Fred, answered her question quite enthusiastically.

"Why Minnie we just wanted to grace you with our presence!" Fred exclaimed while George nodded along, they saw the amused looks on the Blacks faces, though they didn't comment on it.

"Yes, I am very much graced." McGonagall retorted dryly. "But even if it is a sunday, you should fill your stomachs up first. I don't want Poppy barging inside of my office because two of my Lions fainted, just because they were too busy causing mayhem to eat."

The Weasley Twins' eyes sparkled mischievously and McGonagall immediately became apprehensive, what did she say now?

"Oh, Minnie! We knew you always cared about us." Fred said dramatically a hand over his heart.

"Yes and we'll go now, with our new friends." George added.

"Tally Ho!-" Fred began the beginning of a smile on his face, while marching onwards to the hall.

"To the Hall we go,-" George followed a mock serious expression on his face, marching as well.

"-causing mischief-" Altair continued with a grin on his face.

"-and mayhem-" Alnair drawled, though you could see the same excitement inside his grey orbs.

"On the way!" The four chorused, laughing afterwards and every student who heard them quickly ran away from the four, fearing their own well-being.

Professor McGonagall stood there, horrified, wondering to herself why she didn't drag the two Blacks away from the Weasleys, it would've certainly caused them less problems.

'_No,_' McGonagall thought ruefully to herself. '_With our luck sooner or later, they would've met anyway._'

"Minerva!" Filius shouted, distressed and he quickly ran to her side, when he spotted her.

Raising an eyebrow at her colleague, she was certainly getting popular nowadays, McGonagall questioned the small man. "Did something happen, Filius?"

Nodding his head vigorously, Filius took a moment to regain his bearings. "It's awful, Minerva. None of the Durmstrang students have gone to the Great Hall, even Karkaroff! And what's worse is some of the students say that they heard a scream, one said it was a howl, but that's not the point, they heard it from Durmstrang's Ship!"

"Are you done now, Filius?" McGonagall asked dully, still having not processed what the Ravenclaw chattered about, her mind still pondering about a band of misfits that was now exactly four, five if you included Mister Jordan, roaming Hogwarts.

Professor Flitwick took deep breaths, still a little tired from the running he's done, and from reporting to McGonagall without even taking a breathe.

Studying the Gryffindor, Filius heaved a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You didn't listen, did you?"

"Ye- No." McGonagall admitted, and seeing the disappointed look on the man's face, she defended herself. "Please, my mind was on more important matters."

"More important than the lack of Durmstrang students?"

"Lack of Durmstrang students?" McGonagall scoffed. "I just saw two this morning!"

Looking very relieved, and in a much better mood, Filius smiled. At least, there were students that appeared.

"What is this 'important matters' you speak of?" Professor Flitwick asked curiously, wondering why the Deputy Headmistress looked so torn about it.

"I think I doomed the school."

Chuckling at the statement, not believing what she was saying was true, Filius spoke. "Ah, but Minerva you could never doom the school."

"The Black Twins and the Weasley Twins met."

A beat of silence passed and McGonagall looked worriedly at the small man who seemingly froze in the middle of the corridor.

"I'll pack my bags!" The Charm's Professor said cheerily and frowned for a moment. "I'll suppose I'll notify my house of the circumstances."

"Filius!"

"What?! It's a very sensible reaction!"

**TSaTL**

The Great Hall went silent at the sight of four teenagers that should have _never_ known about each other. That and the Staff Table was empty, devoid of any professors or headmasters, the students didn't know if they should be afraid or not.

"Fred! George!" Lee waved from the Gryffindor table and in the redheads urging, the blonds decided to seat with them for the moment.

"Thank you, Lee, my good man." Fred said, tipping an invisible hat towards the dreadlocked teen.

"And as you can see we have new friends with us today!" George grinned at the Blacks, and they returned it albeit weakly.

"Hello." Alnair greeted politely, while his brother stood there a little uneasy. Almost everybody in the Gryffindor table looked at them suspiciously, but Lee just rolled their eyes at them.

'_How Gryffindor of them,_' Lee thought in mild disgust. '_Being afraid of two teenagers, who hadn't done anything yet. How terribly brave._'

"Don't mind them! I'm Lee Jordan by the way, Quidditch commentator." He flashed them a smile and he was rewarded with two grins from the blonds.

"Not much of a title, now is it?" Alnair said sympathetically.

"Don't remind me." Lee moaned. "The practices I've done! All for nothing!"

The four watched the teen in amusement, Alnair quirked his lips in response and offered him a hand.

"Alnair Black, it's nice to meet you."

Lee accepted the handshake, unfazed, and scrutinized the teen closely. "You're a polite one, aren't you? Not like your brother there."

Altair made a sound of disagreement at the back of his throat.

"Watch what you're saying Jordan." Alnair warned. "My brother never forgets the ones who insult him."

Hiding a smirk, Lee followed Alnair's lead. "Oh no! How pureblood of him. I guess I should watch out now."

Alnair nodded solemnly, and the Weasley Twins looked at them in amusement, watching how the younger twin was slowly going red.

"I'm not an uppity pureblood supremist!" Altair protested still red in the face. "Plus, we don't even _know _if were pureblood or not."

Lee raised an eyebrow at that statement, as well as Fred and George, but didn't ask anything about it. Alnair on the other hand looked at his twin coldly, who was now shrinking under his gaze, and felt his appetite lessen to some degree.

"Sorry!" Altair squeaked. Seeing as it was just a slip of tongue, and Alnair felt he overreacted a little, he let his brother go.

"You're scary." Lee said honestly. "Much more scarier than some Slytherins I know."

A smirk made it's way to Alnair's face. "Am I?"

"You are." Fred confirmed a grin on his face. "Which makes planning pranks more interesting."

"Well, then. Don't leave me hanging! Let me hear the pranks that you guys though of."

"Speaking of pranks..." Altair trailed off, a grin on his face. "What about the one we just did last night brother?"

Smirk widening, Alnair turned to Altair, all traces of coldness gone in his face. "I think we did admirably brother," grey eyes flickered to the Slytherin table. "None of them showed themselves, afterall."

The three Gryffindors perked up at their conversation, eager to hear what they did, but the Blacks weren't giving any details.

"Truthfully, I don't think it's safe for us to sleep there, anymore." Altair admitted, and his older brother conceded the point that he made.

"Well, that isn't much of a problem." George piped up, Fred nodded along. "We can ask Minnie if you guys could stay in the castle, specifically in our common room, the two of you know our passwords anyway."

Lee blinked at the information and asked them incredulously. "You do?!"

"Of course we do." Alnair scoffed. "It's not that hard, just ask the right people. Have ears on the wall, presto! You know all the passwords and where their common rooms are."

Fred and George looked impressed, Lee whistled gobsmacked and Alnair and Altair had smirks on their faces.

"But!" A voice exclaimed. "But the two of you aren't supposed to know!"

Alnair looked at the girl who spoke, he had to say, she had quite the bushy hair. Cocking his head slightly, Alnair blinked at the brunette.

"Do I know you?"

Hermoine faltered, but stood firm. Nobody from another school was allowed to know where their common rooms are, much less what's their password.

"No. No you don't. My name's Hermoine Granger." Hermoine introduced herself. She opened her mouth again, about to say something along the lines of, they shouldn't know those things, but she was cut off by the younger blond.

"I know you!" Altair cried out. "Da-somebody told me about you!"

Narrowing her eyes at the slip, Hermoine looked stiffly at the one wearing the glasses, ignoring the sniggers of Fred and George about 'dasomebody', she felt that her point would be understood clearly by this one, champion or not.

"You shouldn't know about those things." Hermoine said firmly, she was irritated by the way he arched his eyebrow at her amusingly.

"I don't know about what you're talking about." He said breezily, waving his hands to deny suspicion. "I'm innocent."

Hermoine almost snorted at that, hardly believing that someone like him would be 'innocent', but the blond continued. "Have you seen Harry?"

"I haven't." She replied shortly, worry bubbling for her bestfriend.

"But you do know where he is?" Alnair prodded, but he didn't need any confirmation. Instead he took the girl by her shoulders, with a piece of toast in a napkin in hand, and led them outside the hall, ignoring the whispers that followed.

"Oi! Ron!" George called out, hearing a muffled 'Yeah?' in return he continued. "Somebody touched your girlfriend!"

Spitting out all the food in his mouth, Ron turned to his brother, red-faced, and glared at him. "Hermoine's not my girlfriend!"

"Aha! But who said anything about Hermoine?" Altair asked slyly, the four of them laughed at the sputtering redhead.

Altair felt worry bubble in his heart to, worry for Harry, he didn't look quite alright when they left him. But it would be impolite of him to leave his new friends, and he trusted his brother with his life, nothing would go wrong... He just hoped he didn't do anything stupid with Hermoine Granger, smart he may be, he didn't know anything about women.

Altair sometimes wondered how he was related to his brother sometimes.

More so, how Alnair was related to their dad, Sirius Black.

**TsaTL**

"Let go of me!" Holding his arms up in surrender, he saw the red face of Harry's bestfriend, Hermoine Granger he believed, if what Sirius said was true, looking at him angrily.

"Where is he?" Alnair repeated, ignoring the glare that was sent his way.

"He may be in the common room." Hermoine reluctantly answered.

"Oh, good, I know where that is. Oh and Miss Granger?" Alnair looked at the brunette, who was still glaring at him. "You can go now."

Opening and closing her mouth like a fish, Hermoine's face flushed angrily, and she took hold of the blond's wrist, pulling him roughly towards her. Which would've worked if Alnair wasn't rooted to his spot.

"You! You can't dismiss me just like that! Who do you think you ar-"

"Harry's god brother."

Eyebrow twitching dangerously, she squeezed his wrist hard and was pleased when he winced at the force. "Don't interrupt me."

Rolling his eyes at the disrespectful brunette, he knew he was older than her, Alnair reluctantly nodded and she gave him the evil eye, but nonetheless still let go of his wrist.

Turning around without a word, the blond was about to go when a hand once again clamped on his wrist.

"Where are you going?" Hermoine asked calmly, all anger currently forgotten, and was rewarded by a deadpan stare courtesy of Sirius' son.

"The Gryffindor Common Room." He drawled, much like a certain ferret Hermoine noted, and she took a deep breathe looking at the boy dead in the eye, which was a feat considering his height.

"You are infuriating." Hermoine said in the exact same tone as earlier. "But you're still Harry's god brother, no matter how much I wish you aren't, so you will follow me. Understand?" She asked sweetly, like she wasn't gripping Alnair's wrist harder by the second.

Alnair snorted and no emotion could be seen on his poker face. "I know where it is. So, no thanks, I don't need a guide."

"Do. You. Understand?" Hermoine asked in a dangerously sweet tone, but Alnair wasn't giving in to the girl, and only narrowed his eyes, his grey eyes looking at her coldly.

They stood there for a few minutes, none of them giving in to the other, and every student who passed them, looked at them warily, only to run in response when both of their glares were settled on theirselves.

Alnair sighed and Hermoine smiled smugly, but still didn't let go of her grip on him. "Are you serious about this Miss Granger? The two of us both know that Harry wouldn't go to the Great Hall, do you really want him to go hungry?"

Hermoine let go of his wrist without thinking of it and looked horrified at the prospect. "You're right! Harry won't go anywhere near anybody else now! We need to get him food!"

Alnair coughed in his hand, the one that wasn't holding the toast he nicked. "Um, we?"

"Yes, we." Hermoine glared at him again. "If it weren't for you I would've already gotten him food. Lousy, good for nothing.."

Ignoring the muttering of the girl, Alnair snapped his fingers in front of the girl's face and showed him the toast he had in a napkin.

"Oh.." Hermoine flushed, but still glared at him heatedly.

"Oh, indeed." Alnair echoed, ruffling her hair in return.

"Stop that!"

Laughter was her only response.

**TSaTL**

Harry looked amusedly at the two in front of the portrait hole, his bad mood currently lifted at the sight before him. He hadn't seen Hermoine look like that before.

"Hello," she greeted him, face a little red, holding one piece of toast in a napkin.

"Do I want to know what happened?" Harry asked with a smile on his face.

"No, no you don't." Hermoine replied before Alnair could even open his mouth.

"And I told you one piece of toast isn't enough, go get more." Harry looked in bafflement at Hermoine, who outright ordered the teen.

She did know that she was talking to a _senior_, right?

"But the poor elves..." Alnair said in a mock sad tone, wiping the corner of his eyes.

"Harry, let's go on a walk. Come on hurry, before the parasite follows."

"Parasite? That the best you can do Miss Granger?"

"Oh, I'll show you what I can do Black!"

"Whoa! Guys, guys calm down." Harry interrupted them before they could hex each other, which was reasonable, because he could already see the two of them reaching for their wands.

But Harry seriously doubted that Hermoine would do the first move.

"I am calm, Harry." Hermoine said, but her tone was anything but, huffing to herself, Harry could hear her muttering under her breathe and his eyebrows shot up in surprise, he didn't know that Hermoine had it in her to badmouth someone like that.

"What did you do, Alnair?"

"Hm." Alnair looked at Harry lazily. "I don't know what you mean."

Harry looked at him and at Hermoine again, he shook his head. "Let's go to that walk."

"Sure, why not?"

"You're not coming with us, Black!"

"I sincerely doubt that, Miss Granger."

Harry shook his head again, somehow he felt that he should get used to this now, but smiling at the two of them, though he was missing a lot of people, he couldn't help but feel happy.

**TSaTL**

That's a wrap! This chapter is most of a filler I guess.

Hoped you liked it! Thanks for reading!

Alnair and Hermoine don't get along well... I wanted to ask you guys, do you want faster uploads but shorter chapters? Or slower updates with longer chapters?


End file.
